Gremmy Thoumeaux
Gremmy Thoumeaux is a minor antagonist in the Bleach series. Background Not much is known about Gremmy's background. He is a Quincy who belongs to Yhwach's Sternritter army. He claims to be the strongest Quincy out there. During the Quincy's invasion of Soul Society, he fought against Kenpachi Zaraki. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level (Capable of creating massive meteors and fighting evenly against a Shikai-released Kenpachi Zaraki.) Speed: Relativistic (Superior to fodder Sternritters such as Liltotto Lamperd, who can dodge Yhwach's Auswahlen.) Durability: Multi-Continent Level (Can survive serious strikes from a Shikai-released Kenpachi Zaraki.) Hax: Spiritual Awareness (Can see Shinigami and Hollows), Soul Manipulation (Can harm Shinigami and Hollows) and minor resistance to it (Can survive cuts from a Zanpakuto), Energy Absorption, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Healing, Matter Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Existance Erasure, Stat Amplification. Intelligence: Above Average (Capable of using his powers in creative ways to easily wipe out the enemy, although he enjoys toying with them.) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite (Due to the nature of his power, he can essentially keep fighting indefinitely until he makes a mistake.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Quincy Biology:' As a Quincy, Gremmy possesses certain unique abilities, such as Spiritual Perception, which allows him to see invisible spirits like Shinigami or Hollows. He is also capable of harming them, which essentially grants him a degree of Soul Manipulation, as he is capable of destroying their bodies, which are souls. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. **'Spiritual Energy Absorption:' Like all Quincy, Gremmy can absorb Spirit Particles from the environment in order to form weapons. *'V - The Visionary:' Gremmy's Quincy Epithet, granted to him by Yhwach. It allows him to make his imagination manifest itself into reality in whatever ways he desires, granting him a high degree of reality warping. The only limits to this ability are Gremmy's own consciousness and speed, and the amount of power that his body can contain. **'Transmutation:' Gremmy can transform items and living tissue into whatever he wants. He was able to create a platform for his fight with Kenpachi out of rubble, and he was able to transform Yachiru's bones into cookies, making it so that they would break if she tried to move. He can also use it to alter the properties of his own body, such as by making his skin as hard as steel. **'Regeneration:' Gremmy has a very high degree of regeneration. When he takes damage, he can simply imagine that the wound has already healed, and it will happen. He needs to consciously do this, however, so someone faster than him can hurt him faster than he can heal. **'Matter Manipulation:' On top of being able to transform matter, he can also generate large masses of any type of matter that he desires, such as water, lava, or even a massive meteor. This can also be used to create as many weapons as he wants, like dozens of firearms that shoot automatically. **'Life Manipulation:' Gremmy is capable of creating new life out of nowhere. He was able to create an entirely new Quincy, Guenael Lee, who had his own set of powers. This can also be used to create a vessel or duplicate himself, which increases the power and range of his constructs. **'Space Manipulation:' Gremmy can control space, as he was able to create a vacuum in the atmosphere, which could tear apart the lungs of whoever was stuck inside it. **'Existence Erasure:' He can completely erase anyone from existence if he so desires. He has done this with Guenael Lee, but he doesn't use it if he actually wants to have a good fight. **'Stat Amplification:' Gremmy can forcefully increase the Reiatsu produced by his body in order to match the opponent's own Reiatsu. However, this is dangerous, as it can kill him if he doesn't imagine a body for himself that cannot survive the opponent's power. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *If he dies, all of his constructs and the effects of his powers will disappear. *If he imagines his own death, it can happen. *None of his abilities are passive, so he needs to consciously keep them active. *If he tries to match an opponent's power without generating a strong enough body for himself, this power will tear him apart and kill him. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Bleach Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Relativistic Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators